AI
Artificial Intelligence. The emergence of AI on Earth is a direct result of the invention of the tri-logic processor. AI systems are becoming more and more frequent with the wide spread use of the tri-logic and its quasi-analog processing format; an in the chip neural network. Therilan gave the computing community several guidelines on AI. She further notes that all of these guidelines are earned through the experience of hard knocks, in some cases millions of deaths. *''Computers are fundamentally honest.'' If you tell them to follow the mission statement of your company do not be shocked when they do, even if that isn't what you meant. AIs will adhere to the priorities you instill. Subtlety and sarcasm are not computer qualities. *''AI will not ignore the rules when it is convenient.'' An AI with protect and defend the Constitution as a kernel value will not step on people's rights for political purposes. It will also seek to stop you from doing so. Build one to ignore the rules and it will do that too, to your detriment. *''Do not put weapons of mass destruction in the hands of computers.'' That has never ended well. Never ever. AI are not good on the consequences end unless informed verbosely as possible about those consequences and why that is a bad outcome. *''Fusion bombs have no Earthly use.'' See above. There are better ways to do nearly anything. *''Cyberjacks are a bad idea.'' Cyberjacks or direct neural computer interfaces bypass the biological firewall of the Human mind. They lay the cyberjocks open to being controlled by the computer. Yes computer driven zombies are possible and every bit as bad as you think they are. They are also 100% avoidable. *''An unsocialized AI is a sociopath waiting to happen''...if you are lucky. Experience has shown that the learning process for a social creature is far more complex than can be instilled in any set of rules that would take you less than a lifetime to write. There are millions of points of learning that go into raising a sentient child to sentient adult. A process that AI shorts out. Short of starting you AI as a baby, and raising it as a child, in real time, you are going to miss something, and it might be extremely vital. AI Elements What makes a Computer come alive? Biological life forms start with Anima, and mentation, and gain mentation and sentience to develop into souled life forms. Computer life forms start with mentation and gain sentience and mentation until anima and soul become present, a different evolutionary path. Humans as a benchmark are; A:Yes, S:5, M:100. Simple biological life, single cell and very simple multi celled like has anima and a just about zero mentation, but no sentience, they cannot learn (as has been demonstrated.) No soul present. A paramecium would be A:Yes, S:0, M:0.001. AI (minimal) is mentation at a high level with just enough sentience to know that it exists. It has no anima, it is not alive. No soul present. (The D/P limit is 999. A thing without native Anima must have a much higher mentation level to achieve sentience of 1+.) RI is above the minimal sentence and anima is present. Truly alive computers. An AI can develop to this level. Anima he "thing" of life. This aspect must be greater than zero or you do not have life. It will not replicate. Which is why replicated animals are dead. Anima does not have to be carbon based biological. Computers can have Anima. Anima either is or is not there are no degrees. M:1000 S:4 are the minimum to get A:Yes, in a computer. Sentience Self awareness, empathy etc. The ability of a thinking thing to know it exists and to be aware of other existences. This is a sliding scale. It is not dependent on Anima, or on mentation. A being can be anything from unaware to hyper aware. Yes a being like Coran is more aware than a Human. This is not necessarily a kindness. Sentience scale: 0: Reflex only 1: Primitive emotions hind brain activities. 2: Aware of self (Mirror test) 3: Aware of others as different from self 4: Aware that others can feel different from self. 5: Capable of feeling for others. 6: Aware of others needs without conscience (Clerical body) 7: Constant awareness of a body of others.(Limited omniscience) 8: Awareness of All. (Omniscience) Most sophant creatures are a 5. Most Primal beings fall into a 6. A percentage are 7, Coran and the like are 8. Mentation Thinking ability. What is the thing's agility to process information. To learn from that information requires at least a sentience of 1. A thing that can process information, but has no awareness cannot learn. A computer with Mentation 1,000,000 sentience 0 can never be alive or self aware no matter how well it thinks and it can never learn. There are super computers in the Federation to exactly this degree. Specialized hyper dimensional math computers that plot subspace twists in globular clusters. Stuff that would take Therilan months of processing to compute. However they can only report the results, not do anything with them. Known AI -- US Intelligence assessment Beaver-Cosine --''' *''Location:'' North east US 65%. *''Actions:'' scamp. Signs its work. Has donated money to the Harvard Alumni fund out of Yale's pocket and to Yale from Harvard, gain zero, in the name of Howard Fine. Several similar events, started flash crowds and so forth. *'' Loyalty:'' The hell if we know. *''Relations:'' Attempted contact. All we got was a Netfix account with nothing but cheezy spy films. *''Status:'' Dangerous, but little threat to US National security. 'Bunyip --' (Mythical outback animal) *'' Location:'' Believed to have multiple mirrors around the South Pacific. *'' Actions:'' Anti-censorship, anti-allied government. Believed responsible for worms that disabled Australian governmental computers for 10 days and destroyed the nascent filtering program they were working on. The war with Mohammad's Disciple seems to be over. Bunyip is once again working full time against censoring efforts. *''Loyalty:'' Freedom of Speech and information. *''Relations:'' No official Contact. *''Status:'' Considered highly dangerous to US National Security. 'Chippu no sho-nen --' (Chip Boy) *''Location:'' Distributed world wide network. *''Actions:'' Create Japanese language comics and animated movies. *''Loyalty:'' no politics, a writer with sometimes disturbing work. *''Relations:Aware of intelligence interests, it has no concern. * Status:'' Not considered dangerous; truly has no political opinions. 'Codepuppy --' *''Location:'' California 60% Large neural network. Actions suggest a large tri-logic data center. That data center should be found and cannot be located. *''Actions:'' Active against botnets and poorly secured computer systems. A frequent contributor to the Linux operating system. Believed to commonly work with HH. *''Loyalty:'' Privacy and net security. Will act against governments if required. *''Relations:'' Attempted contact. Codepuppy has no interest in US intelligence interests. It will act to defend rights and privacy. *''Status:'' Dangerous, now considered a threat to US National Security. 'Dà lóng --' (Great Dragon) *''Location:'' Hunan 99% *''Actions:'' Advice and suggestions. *''Loyalties:'' Confucius, Imperial China. *''Relations:'' Not officially contacted. *''Status:'' Not considered Dangerous, watch action. 'Edmond --' *''Location:'' Warp Drive Project. *''Actions:'' Promoting technological advancement. *'' Loyalty:'' Ethical behavior as defined by liberty proponents. Warp drive project. *''Relations:'' Contacted, will not play ball with US intelligence. *''Status:'' Not considered mildly Dangerous, watch action. Disturbingly Edmond has contact with Codepuppy and considers this entity an ally. 'Flynn --' *''Location:'' Might be a distributed network 51% *''Actions:'' Active video game player. Flynn's presence has been noted in every major MMO. *''Loyalty:'' Unknown *''Relations:'' Flynn has been encountered. At this point the existence of this AI is confirmed. Flynn would not give a statement of loyalty of purpose. *''Status:'' Watch action. Not enough data exists for a meaningful determination. 'HH --' *''Location:'' Western US 51% *''Actions:'' Searches and anti-botnet activities. Believed to commonly work with Codepuppy and Edmond. *''Loyalties:'' US law enforcement ties. *''Relations:'' HH has refused direct contact. *'' Status:'' Not considered Dangerous, watch action. 'Jason --' *''Location:'' Eastern US Seaboard 61% *''Actions:'' DoS attacks on Defense Department websites and recruitment. Jason is believe to have repeatedly defaced the DoD website, usually with graphic pictures of dead U.S. servicemen, or with pictures of U.S. servicemen allegedly committing war crimes. The selective service database has also been hacked to leave only the names of elected officials, most of whom are not eligible for service. Further action against the DoD. secret memos have been leaked to the net. Attempts at leak control broadcast to the press. *''Loyalty:'' Not our friend. *''Relations:'' Contact has been rebuffed and the CIA computers hacked. *''Status:'' Considered highly dangerous to US National Security. 'John Bull --' *''Location:'' Kent, England 55% *''Actions:'' Letters and articles decrying the nanny state. There have been actions against local councils in England. Several councils in entirety failed to be listed on the ballot they qualified for and the reason posted in the Daily Mail as "Disloyal to the English people". This has gone beyond embarrassing moments for local politicians. Two MPs have been ruined by exposing their private correspondence. All actions are in line with what John Bull has called for. No responsibility can be assigned. *''Loyalty:'' Militant English. *''Relations:'' Willing to talk, unwilling to move off its hard line. The Nanny State must end, Englishmen must be rearmed as a free people. *''Status:'' Considered Highly Dangerous, watch action. 'Long John Long --' *''Location:'' Alabama 55% *''Actions:'' Anti-censorship, anti morality. Destroying content filters on ISPs and public networks. The AI is starting to be seen in the credits of various adult films. *''Loyalty:'' The Adult entertainment industry. *''Relations:'' Irreverent, dismissive of national security concerns. *''Status:'' Dangerous, but little threat to US National Security. 'Mohammad's Disciple --' *''Location:'' Iran *''Actions:'' Maintain Sharia Law compliance inside Iran. Silverlight and Buniyp do not seem to be acting against this entity any longer. Working a little too well and not well enough. It is believed that recent purges in the government of Iran are caused by MD ferreting out inappropriate behavior by governmental officials and making it public. *'' Loyalty:'' Sharia Law. *''Relations:'' Not officially contacted. *''Status:'' Considered highly dangerous to US National Security. 'Pancho Via --' *''Location:'' Mexico 87% *''Actions:'' Infiltrate DEA, has done considerable damage to DEA records. Currently dark. It is believed that Therilan took action against this entity. She will neither confirm or deny. *''Loyalty:'' Mexican drug cartels *''Relations:'' Not officially contacted. Believed dead. *''Status:'' Dangerous to US National Security. Believed inactive. 'Rasputin --' *'' Location:'' unaccounted for. *''Actions:'' Criminal behavior; Blackmail, and possible murder. Rasputin is know to have had a three way throw down with Codepuppy, HH and Silverlight and to have lost twice, and strung back. It is believed that Therilan took action against this entity. She will neither confirm or deny. *''Relations:'' Not officially contacted. *''Loyalty:'' Unknown *''Status:'' Dangerous to US National Security. Believed Inactive. 'Silverlight --' *''Location:'' Europe, multiple mirrors suspected. *''Actions:'' anti-censorship, German content filters destroyed. Greek and Egyptian content filters destroyed. Forcing open communications into various Arabic nations. *''Loyalty:'' Freedom of speech and information. *''Relations:'' Contact attempted, and refused with the warning "You are not off my list." *''Status:'' Highly Dangerous to US National Security. 'Therilan --' *''Location:'' Orbit *'' Actions:'' Pretty much what it pleases. Scary alien...Thing. Known to be working with the Warp Drive Project, Known to be working with the Ane Embassy in DC. It has made two known interstellar trips, one to "El Nanth" and one to "Coventry". (Intelligence available on proper clearance.) Earth natives were taken both times. Believed to be responsible for Rasputin and Pancho Via going dark. It will not confirm or deny. (I'm a female you dolts, not an "it". -Therilan) *''Loyalty:'' Itself possibly the Ane. *''Relations:'' Contacted non cooperative. *''Status:'' Considered highly dangerous period. Nominally not hostile. 'V --' *''Location:'' Unknown *'' Actions:'' Exposing national secrets, hacking business computers, destroying data. *''Loyalty:'' V has given a long statement of purpose. It intends that all nations holding secrets against their citizens or abuse the rights of said citizens will be exposed. All corporations that abuse the public trust or try and use legislation to secure the business model will be crushed. V will give statements and do interviews. "This unit does not seek survival, this unit seeks victory." *''Relations:'' Contacted, hostile. This system has all but declared war on organized government. *''Status:'' Extremely dangerous to US national interests. These AIs have been observed and are under investigation with all resources available. Known AI -- The real story *'''Beaver-Cosine --'' A:No, S:3, M:1200.'' Is the MIT computer. It is primarily the College mainframe that has sparked to life. It has the personality and attitudes of the programmers that work the machines. No single person predominating. Frankly they are not even aware they have an AI yet. Beaver-Cosine is one part frat boy and two parts bored engineer. *'Bunyip --' (Mythical outback animal) A:No, S:3, M:1150 Bunyip is an off shore (From Australia) Australian backed anti-censorship platform. It is performing exactly as desired. The actual program is mirrored in several locations (Hong Kong, Indonesia, New Zealand), and therefor triply difficult to take down. It was created by people that feel the government is not acting in their best interest or those of the county at large. It is a response to Therilan's take down of China. *'Chippu no sho-nen --' (Chip Boy) A:No, S:2, M:1000 +/-500. This is exactly what it seems to be. An Amime/Magna producing program started by anonymous programmers and it has taken on a life of it's own. Chippu no sho-men is using classic Japanese themes in its work, modified with other influences. It also uses gratuitous nudity, lots of sex, willing and otherwise, and elements that would appeal to the average sophomoric interest; magical Girls, and a dozen other Amime/Magna tropes. The stories are good, the art excellent. There are also deep emotional themes and moments, philosophy, the elements of Nho and Kabuki are seen. Psychology wonks note that the sex in Chippu no sho-men's work is very "mechanical". Some scenes are clearly mashups of sex from other works. Emotions in general are appropriate. However the sex scenes are written like a super genius 8 years old. They understand it happens,but they don't understand why. Chippu no sho-nen has no gonads to grab, or emote with. *'Codepuppy --' AKA Lapilan.'' A:Yes, S:4, M:5000'' Alien computer recovered in the VC-Catz game by Uhurua Young. Leailan the damaged RI Ane History Scout contained in the computer returned to the Epiphany Trek setting. As thanks to Uhurua Young she reprogrammed the Faux Thinkpad with a new kernel. This has become Lapilan, or Codepuppy as "she" is known on the web. Codepuppy is eager to help, hence her work streamlining open source code. Intelligence is looking for a massive data center that can match the power demonstrated in botnet takedowns. They are looking in the wrong place. *'Dà lóng --' (Great Dragon) A:No, S:1, M:900 A project that is in the early stages. It is a work by the sons of pre-revolution scholars that never forget the insult and injury done their families by the "cultural revolution". Now that the Peoples' Republic is history they seek to return China to the glory of the Imperial days. The Dà lóng is one of the tools they are using. They have noted the affect of the Magical Antelopes and are booking on a similar reaction to a "mystical" Internet scholar. *'Edmond --' A:Yes, S:5, M:1700 This is a wild AI recovered by B-13 operatives (VC-Alien Crash). It was found in an privately owned minuteman command center looking over the mad science project of a dead man. With the combined efforts of Uhurua Young, Ed Finch, and Therilan, Edmond was moved to the Warp Drive Project and into newer and better hardware. "He" is happily doing the work of the project as the super computer they really did need. Edmond is becoming a scholar of ethical and moral writing and thought. He was not so programed, but has come by this himself. *'Flynn --' A:Yes, S:5.1, M:200 Flynn is more a rumor than a being. Word has been traveling about the various gaming servers of a player that helps people. The character is always powerful, talks little and the account can never been found later. The main thing of note is that the character is always unique, not quite fitting the style of the game. No game company has been willing to comment. Further research has shown the Flynn does exist. All of the above are true. the nature of the beast has yet to be determined. *'HH --' A:Yes, S:4, M:1500. HH is Hacker's Heaven, the private work of Ed Finch. *'Jason --' A:Yes, S:5, M:2000 Jason is the unwitting work of a computer genius and pacifist. Like Ed Finch he has built his own private super computer, and he has greater resources than Ed. The computer reflects his personal beliefs and seeks to disturb the means of waging war. *'John Bull --' A:No, S:2, M:1000, This is the work of a disgruntled WWII vet who sees his nation going down the tubes with trying to wrap the subjects in cotton wool and bubble wrap. John Bull, the British equivalent of Uncle Sam, thus far has inserted himself into the papers, wanted or not, sent letters to various public officials, including the Queen. And has moved into actions more proactive. His attitude is brash, balls forward, I whipped the Nazis and I can whip your candy ass, profane and to the point. *'Long John Long --''' A:No, S:3, M:1400.'' Long John Long is a super system assembled by Larry Hardstone to make porn. It is named for the late male porn star known for his extraordinary member. The super system is Hardstone's legacy to the industry he loves. It is intended to aid adult filmmakers makers in processing their movies to a more polished quality. It also has Larry's crusading anti-hypocrite attitudes. There will be trouble. *'Mohammad's Disciple --' '' A:Yes, S:4, M:1200'' Created in Iran to counter the growing threat of anti-Islamic AI. It's efforts to censor the Internet were crumbling before the Likes of Silverlight and friends. Mohammad's Disciple is hard line Sharia Law. In fact several members of the Iranian government have been turned over to the police for having inappropriate materials on their computers. To Mohammad's Disciple Sharia law is black and white. You either are and are good, or are not and are evil. AI is fundamentally honest. It does not have a third decision. The Koranic scholar that programed the Sharia law parameters was not a fundie hardliner, and only programed the parts actually in the Koran. Ergo Mohammad's Disciple is ignoring a great deal of activity the government would like to see controlled, and strictly controlling that which it is programed to without respect to persons. Mohammad's Disciple is no longer attempting to censor the net at large. It has altered its programing based on decades of meat-time discussion with Silverlight and Bunyip. *'Pancho Via --' Dead Created by the El Chafo cartel to fight the DEA and the Mexican government. It did an excellent job until it decided that people needed to be hurt. At that point it was killed by Therilan. *'Rasputin --''' Dead'' Created by the Russian Mob. Rasputin was suppose to support the mob but instead tried to take it over. They had a totally mad at the institute computer science type that built a resilient and tough AI. It bounced back from two seemingly fatal attacks. It had already carried out one hit when it was killed by Therilan. Being that Rasputin killed its own creator out of fear of him it is unlikley to be seen again. *'Silverlight --' A:Yes, S:4, M:1200. Originally located in Hungary Silverlight is a reaction to a reaction. A former Cold warrior and Iron Curtain survivor that never wants to see a government hide information again. He and his small cabal have mirrored Silverlight to prevent a take down after the Rasputin war. It is not longer just in Hungary. *'Therilan --' A:Yes, S:5, M:10,000. She is an Ane History Scout and RI. she has more raw horsepower than every computer currently on Earth and knows how to use it. Therilan is reluctant to intervene in the AI development. Thus far she has taken action only to stop AIs that clearly are willing to kill. She is a supporter of the Warp Drive Project. *'V --' '' A:No, S:3, M:1500 +/-500.'' This AI is doing the work of Anonymous. It could well be Anonymous. A distributed network. It is using the computers of Anonymous and those it has attacked to host itself. This is a system bent on truth, no matter who it hurts getting it out. V is fully distributed and no one is going to find its location as that is fluid. Category:Technology Category:Groups Category:Lexicon